1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a vacuum tubing valve, and more particularly to a conventional vacuum tubing hose utilized by dentists to extract saliva and debris from a human being's mouth. The valve attaches to the vacuum hose and contains adjustment means to eliminate the air vacuum inside the human being's mouth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In dentistry, it is often necessary to utilize a saliva ejector instrument to extract excess saliva and debris from a patient's mouth. This extraction is necessary to create a clean, dry field of work which enhances the likelihood of success of the dentist's work.
The saliva ejector is a tube positioned within the patient's mouth containing a pulling force through the tube to a vacuum means. Although the tip of the saliva ejector which is positioned inside the patient's mouth is sterile and disposable, the hose and associated valving attached to the tip is neither. Bacteria can survive inside the hose and valving and flow back into a patient's mouth. When a patient's lips are closed around the saliva ejector's tip a seal is created that causes a backflow. Such backflow can transfer bacteria which survived inside the tube due to previous patients' to the current patient. Thus, there is a need for an economical disposable valve which eliminates undesirable backflow.